


The Announcement

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just Friends, being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Max is out of the house, Chloe and Rachel are home alone... you know, what that means...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 14





	The Announcement

Beaming with pride, she turned the key in the door, bursting to tell anyone she may find in there.

Rachel surely was in the apartment at this time of day and she always enjoyed a home-cooked meal, and since Max had asked Chloe to set the table for an early evening dinner this morning, not knowing how the job would go and hong long she'd be out of the house, she couldn't wait to get in, handling keys AND groceries. 

Just amazing how the local kindergarten hired her for picture day and she then got along with the kids so well, that they offered her a permanent job as teacher's assistant. How cool was that? Wowser. Her passion and hobby became a job, along with... a job.  
It was time to tell time! Max tightened the grip around her equipment bag and pushed the door open, getting ready to anounce it right away... and then her heart stopped.

Legs tangled, sprawling in front of the TV, in their underwear Chloe and Rachel, both home, the coffee table they both had their feet on, a mess, the living room a disaster, one glance at the dining table they'd set up a week ago for special occasions, loaded with junk.

"Heeeey", greeted Chloe, "someone is all smiles! How did it go? Did you tame the brats a little?" 

Max's face turned red. "They are _lovely_ children, I think, I just found the brats right here in my home."  
  
"Woah", Rachel was taken by surprise, she got her feet off the table, at least she wasn't wearing shoes, like Chloe.

"It looks like a junkyard in here and what is this smell?" And then Max saw the can.  
"You are eating ravioli?! I was going to make dinner! I told you this morning!", Max dropped the grocery bag on the floor, her hands on her waist.

Rachel got up to open a window, Chloe gave Max the guilty face. "Sorry girl, it's just a snack, I didn't know, you'd be home that early." 

"Does that explain the chaos? Are you two wolves?"

"No"

"Monkeys?"

"No"

"Pigs?"  
  
"Dude, that's not fair."

"Not fair?", yelled Max, picking up her bag, shaking it in front of their faces.  
  
"Would you PLEASE calm down?", asked Rachel, lifting Chloe's feet off the coffee table.  
  
Max was furious. "NO, I won't, how about you calm _up_ a little?"

They all stared at each other for a moment, then Chloe jumped at the only chance she found.  
  
"Rachel wanted to watch one of those topmodel shows, you know, the ones you hate, where they are totally objectify women and got me into it."

Max glanced over to the TV. "Rachel!!!"

"And then when one of them cried because she got an ugly haircut, Rachel laughed and called her a bitch."

  
"Unbelievable." Max had enough, she walked over and switched it off, Rachel used the distraction to kick Chloe in the shin. "Why you gotta put me on blast?"

"Oww, Max, Rachel is kicking me.

"Well at least I showed my patience by waiting for my friend to come home, like she requested."

"I was hungry!"

"Look Max, she didn't even grab a plate or a fork."

"Jesus, Chloe!"

"She is eating straight out of the can... like an animal."

"Fuck you Rachel!"

"Fuck you twice as hard Chloe!"  


"SILENCE!"

Max took a deep breath. "That's enough. You two have ten minutes to clean up in here, no more TV and no talking, then you go wash your hands and sit at the table, quietly and wait until your food is served. If I here any arguing, you both can march yourselves to your room without any dessert. Have I made myself clear?"

Chloe and Rachel swallowed, looked at each other, then back at Max, nodding.  
"Yes, Ma'm."

**Author's Note:**

> Max is the big mama bear that keeps Chloe and Rachel in line, we all know it :)


End file.
